Death Battle 6: Rocky vs Little Mac
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Rocky vs Punch out! Will Little Mac Punch out Rocky? Or will Rocky cut little Mac down a size?


(Heres episode 6 of the Death Battle pilot season...ENJOY)

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Everyone loves an underdog... showing you can achieve anything even if no one else believe in them.

Silver: But these two underdogs are ones, that no one will forget!

Demon: Rocky Balboa... The Italian Stallion!

Silver: And Little Mac...the midget that knocked out Mike Tyson!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: and I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: and it's our job to test their weapons, armor , and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: the WVBA... a wrestling federation full of really weird, crazy, and just plain outrageous, racist fighters.

Silver: But there's one fighter that can Defeat them all, and not even in his twenties and his name is... Little Mac!

(Shows Little Mac training cut in the Punch out wii game)

Demon: Ever since his boxing career Little Mac was always an underdog... never getting a chance to shine.

Silver: But that all change when he met Doc Louis. The man who taught Little Mac everything he knows..starting a magnificent friendship!

Demon: And the starting of Little Mac's career!

(Shows Little Mac knocking out Mike Tyson and winning the dream match)

 **little Mac:**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **DOB: ?**

 **Birthplace: The Bronx, New York**

 **Weight: 107 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 7**

Demon: During his training with Doc Louis, he's been taught numerous techniques and fighting moves. One of these being Doc's own move called... The Star Punch!

Silver: Since the star punch itself is special in general in Little Mac's moves, we'll explained all it feats and faults!

 **Star Punch:**

 **Feats:**

 **·Was made by Doc Louis himself**

 **·The more star's he has, the more damage his attack deals**

 **·He will get a star when he finds his enemy off guard**

 **·Star punch can't be blocked**

 **Faults:**

 **·He can only have three stars at a time**

 **·If he gets hit or miss the star punch, his stars count go back to zero**

 **·Has a high chance to not hit the enemy**

 **·It can be easily dodged**

Silver: Then there's his other great move... the KO punch itself!

 **KO Punch:**

 **Feats:**

 **·The more damage deals, the faster he get the KO Punch**

 **·Is faster then the Star Punch**

 **·One hit from it is a sure knock out**

 **Faults:**

 **·Take longer than the Star Punch to charge up**

 **·Just because it's faster then the Star Punch, it still have a bad hit ratio**

 **·you only have one shot with the Punch**

Demon: now let's get to the rest of his moves!

 **Moves:**

 **·The rapid punch combo**

 **·Can activate the heroic second win**

Silver: Now that we got all his moves...let's get to his feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Can read his opponent moves and patterns**

 **·Defeated the Iron Mike Tyson...yes the Mike Tyson!**

 **·Defeated Sand man (able to break down concrete building with his fists)**

 **·Defeated Piston Honda (can out run bullet trains)**

 **·Defeated the Dragon-chan (faster then the eye can track)**

 **·Defeated the Great Tiger ( has teleportation and create after image)**

 **·Defeated Donkey Kong...I'm not making this up**

Demon: He also has a form that turns him into a human killing tank..the giga Mac form!

Silver: But since using that form will make this fight unfair, we will not be using the giga Mac form.

Demon: But-

Silver: No!

Demon: Awwww

Silver: now after that talk...let's get to his weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Still just a teenager**

 **·Accused of being a glass cannon**

 **·Also accused of being a fragile speedster**

 **· Short?**

Demon: But he's not actaually that small if you think about it... Little Mac is 5' 7 meaning he's an average size man...it just all his opponents are freakishly tall.

Silver: But who cares about that!? Little Mac is still one of the best fighters in Nintendo and boxing history...if you fight him...you already lost!

(Shows Little Mac winning the major league belt from Sand man )

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Rocky Balboa... a average man...with an life of selling drugs and gang type stuff...what a life and a life he believes that was never going his way.

Silver: that changed really fast after being picked by Apollo creed for a boxing match. Just because he likes his nickname... seriously? That's how he picks his opponents?

Demon: But knowing he was not ready for this fight, he was picked up and trained by Mickey Goldmill. Another boxer who carrer never got off for not having a coach. So the best idea that Mickey made was to train Rocky the way of boxing...smart idea Mickey!

Silver: But after a few meat punching and a really awesome training montage...Rocky was ready to fight Apollo and won the fight.

(Shows Rocky in the ring get cheered and applauded after beating Apollo)

 **Rocky Balboa:**

 **Age: 30**

 **Gender: Male**

 **DOB: 6/6/1945**

 **Birthplace: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

 **Weight: 195 lb**

 **Height: 5 ' 11**

Demon: But that not all that Rocky has done...but if we keep talking about what he did in his movies...we"re gonna be here for awhile.

Silver: But it doesn't mean we won't give him all his feats from all his movies... just to make this less brain hurting for me and my companion.

Demon: yes... so no complaints you hear me!?

Silver: now after all that explanation...let's get back to Rocky.

Demon: ok...during his time training with Mickey, he learned the fighting move the two punch uppercut combo that's a guarantee Fuck you up for ever walks into it!

Silver: and since Rocky is left handed he was taught the south paw stance and easily can get out of the stance to defeat inexperienced boxers with ease.

Demon: he was even trained by Apollo at one point too.

Silver:Now no more about this lets get to his feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Can out run cars**

 **·Never gives up in a fight no matter the odds**

 **·Defeated Apollo Creed**

 **· Knocked out G.I. Joe**

 **·Can climb mountains without equipment**

 **·Has enough stamina to punch 7 times per second in one minute straight**

 **·Can knock out Clubber Lang and and Ivan Drago who can punch out 2277 PSI**

Demon: But he does have weaknesses to hold him back

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Low intelligence**

 **·Gets cocky or careless**

 **·Rarely blocks punches**

Silver: But despite all this..Rocky is still one of the most love boxers in the world...showing you can achieve the impossible!

Rocky: Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Ok, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all!

Silver: Its time for an old school fist fight Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(At a baseball stadium with thousands of people in the crowds with a boxing ring in the middle)

Silver: Hello everyone to another episode of Death Battle, I'm here with my spokes host Demon, say hi Demon.

Demon: Hello everyone it me, Demon here with the greatest match of this series! Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac, but before we get this fight started, let's discuss on who we believe Wil win this Fight! Silver, why not you go first.

Silver: Well...in my opinion Little Mac will be the victor in this fight mostly based on the fighting moves he learn from Doc Louis and being to read his enemy's movement. And he defeated fucken Donkey Kong for peeps sake!

Demon: Well I'm always go for the people no one believes in...Rocky! Mostly because he has the size, reach, and fighting experience in this fight.

Silver: we"ll just have to wait for end then, I'm I right?

Demon:Yep! Now let's get to the ring!

(In the middle of the ring)

Referee: Ok..I want a good clean fight to the Death..Ok?

Rocky and little Mac: (nods)

Referee: Ok...1...2...3...

 **FIGHT!**

Rocky: (Gets into south paw stance)

Little Mac: (throws a right hook)

Rocky: (dodges it quickly and throws two left jabs)

Little Mac: Oof (staggers back a little)

Rocky: (throws the uppercut)

Little Mac: (quickly dodges it a throws a punch a gains one star)

Doc Louis: let it rip Mac baby! (Yelled Doc)

Little Mac: (nods and unleash the star punch)

Rocky: ( Gets hit and falls to the ground)

Referee: 1...2...3...4-

Rocky: (Gets up and unleash a flurry of punches)

Little Mac: ( Falls to the ground hard)

Referee:1...2...3...4...5-

Little Mac: (Gets up and staggering)

Rocky: hmmm...ready little guy?

Little Mac: (nods)

Rocky: (throws a left hook)

Little Mac: (dodges and throws a left hook and gains a star again)

 **RING RING!**

Referee: Ok round over! Back to your corner!

Little Mac: (Goes to Doc)

Rocky: (Goes to Mickey)

Doc Louis: Ok Mac baby...he seems to be using the south paw stance, so be careful , he looks like he can get out of the stance to deals some big damage ok?

Little Mac: (nods)

Mickey: Ok Rocky...this boy seems to be using the Star Punch so keep your guard up and make sure he doesn't find a weak spot.

Rocky: you got Mickey! Ill try to end this.

 **RING RING!**

Rocky and little Mac: (Goes to The middle of the ring)

Referee: Continue!

Little Mac: (Goes for a left jab)

Rocky: (quickly dodges it and throws an uppercut)

Little Mac: (easily dodges it a uppercut Rocky in the chest and giving him his second star)

Mickey: Come on Rocky! Don"t get cocky!

Rocky: (Gets out of the south paw stance again)

Little Mac: (get ready to defend)

Rocky: (throws a left)

Little Mac: (dodges)

Rocky: (throws a right then a left)

Little Mac: (dodges both then hits Rocky dead in the face giving him his third star)

Rocky: (step back staggering)

Doc louis: End it Mac!

Little Mac: (charges the three star punch)

Mickey: Rocky look out!

Rocky : huh? (Looks at little Mac)

Little Mac: (unleash the three star punch and takes Rocky head right off)

Rocky: (headless body falls to the ground)

Referee: winner by murder...Little Mac!

 **KO!**

(on the left shows Rocky headless body next to his head. on the right show little Mac being carried away by Doc Louis on his shoulders)

Demon: Damn it! (Gives silver 20 bucks)

Silver: Yes!

Demon: Ok...let's explain why Little Mac won this fight.

Silver: Ok...Rocky might had the height and reach advantage and being trained by Apollo but little Mac has defeated people Rocky never face daily with more outrageous abilities.

Demon: yes...like the time he defeated Piston Hondo who is fast enough to out run bullet trains, and Sand man who is strong enough to destroy a whole cement made building with just his fist and he was one the first men to actually knock down Mike Tyson, which is an outstanding feat itself!

Silver: Also with Rocky never blocking a bit and no strategy in this fight gave little Mac and even bigger advantage since that what he does to when most of his matches...always finding a weak point in his enemy.

Demon: and sure Rocky has the south paw stance and the two hit uppercut combo but little Mac has the star punch and KO Punch, which are far more stronger and faster then what Rocky has faced. Giving little Mac everything he needed to win this match.

Silver: Looks like Rocky couldn't...Keep his head in the game!

Demon: the winner is Little Mac!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: next time on Death Battle!

 **Witch hunt Slash!...Yeah, represents teeeam RWBY!**


End file.
